Juventud, divino tesoro
by Spike Darke
Summary: [...] Esa maldita frescura y vivacidad que emanaban sus poros conseguía que los años pesaran de golpe sobre su ya achacada espalda y eso le hacía sentir vulnerable. Aquí y ahora, le hace sentir vulnerable.


Harry sabe que hay un abismo entre ambos tan grande que saltarlo de una sola vez es imposible.

Lo sabe porque le está viendo: Gorra de visera plana, sudaderas con una talla de más, vaqueros gastados que se ajustan demasiado bien a su joven figura, deportivas con la suela resintiéndose del uso. Toda esa ropa con la cual Galahad no está conforme se ciñe a un chico, porque Eggsy es solo un crío, de piel tersa y carente de imperfecciones, de músculos en pleno rendimiento a los que les queda demasiada tralla por delante antes de comenzar a fallar.

Ese veinteañero le sonríe de manera socarrona desde el asiento contiguo a su mesa de despacho y lo único que consigue ver cercano a sus labios son un par de hoyuelos que rebosan juventud, pero el orgullo de gentleman inglés le impide mostrar cualquier antipatía ante la lozanía de Unwin, que parece recordarle de mala manera, sin quererlo, que él solo es un viejales.

Hart solo frunce el ceño y dirige una mirada de disgusto al visitante, que ocupa la silla hundiéndose en ella y parece haberse perdido en todos los periódicos de la estancia, de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Es suficiente un carraspeo para que vuelva en sí y comience a "excusarse" por no haber llamado a la puerta antes de pasar o por, sencillamente, haber tomado asiento así sin más.

- **Hace calor** –es la única frase que Galahad alcanza a escuchar tras toda aquella retahíla verbal, que siempre se le antoja igual. Es lo único que articula el chico antes de deshacerse de su sudadera y dejarla en la espalda de la silla.

Ese polo azul marino parece una segunda piel, está demasiado bien amoldado a su torso y ese par de botones, que un par de dedos ágiles han decidido desabrochar, deja al aire un pequeño trozo de piel que a Harry se le antoja de una blancura impecable, de una suavidad rozando lo infantil.

 _"Infantil"_

Lo mal que se siente ese pensamiento cuando le apuñala la diferencia de edad con un _"podrías ser su padre"_ reiterándose en su cerebro no tiene parangón.

 **-¿De verdad que no estás acalorado? Esto parece el mismo infierno.**

 _"Y tú el Diablo"_

Eggsy se abanica con el comienzo del polo. Lo sube y lo baja, deleita al adulto con unos abdominales levemente marcados y el apenas creciente vello en su ombligo, que se pierde bajo el comienzo de la goma de los bóxers.

En cierto modo, la mirada de Galahad también acaba perdiéndose en el mismo lugar, mas agradece a quien sea por haberle hecho desviar la mirada de aquello antes de ser descubierto.

Harry se ha percatado del calor de la habitación apenas ha entrado en ella y se ha permitido el lujo de dejar la chaqueta sobre su asiento e iba a remangarse antes de la imprevista intromisión. Tenía intención de hacerlo, también de aflojarse la corbata y quizá entreabrir un par de botones de su camisa, pero la presencia de Unwin le había amilanado.

Esa maldita frescura y vivacidad que emanaban sus poros conseguía que los años pesaran de golpe sobre su ya achacada espalda. Y eso le hacía sentir vulnerable.

Aquí y ahora, le hace sentir vulnerable.

* * *

El chico resopla, aburrido de estar allí para perder el tiempo leyendo una y otra vez las portadas de periódico de las paredes, mientras sigue con ese maldito vaivén de muñeca, jugueteando con el polo, haciendo perder la paciencia al mayor.

- **¿No vamos a hacer nada hoy?**

La mano del chico reposa sobre su pecho, acariciándose despacio y Harry ignora si lo hace o no a propósito. Con tal vista, aquella pregunta suena a invitación, a una deliciosa y jugosa proposición que, de no ser por su formalidad, ya habría aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Porque Harry Hart se muere por repasar cada zona de piel joven con sus manos ya curtidas, porque le encantaría tomar al chico sobre su escritorio y agarrar sus tersos muslos, hundiendo en ellos las yemas de los dedos para comprobar su firmeza, porque no le importaría besar, morder y lamer esos labios que se le antojan un folio en blanco y tampoco le pondría pegas a empalar al muchacho y grabar a fuego sus gemidos en la memoria, en especial aquel grave, gutural, previo al orgasmo. No tendría reparo en alimentarse de carne fresca por unas horas, empaparse de su juventud y robarle un pedazo de ella.

Galahad deja las gafas sobre el escritorio y se acaricia el puente de la nariz con pesadez, intentando no pensar en que tiene un asunto reclamando atención bajo los pantalones.

- **No tenía nada pensado, estoy ocupado de todas formas** –Harry suena plano, mecánico, como casi siempre. Nada parece ser capaz de destemplar su formalidad.

Cuando levanta la vista, el rostro del chico se encuentra a escasos quince centímetros, todo su cuerpo reposa sobre sus brazos, apoyados en el escritorio.

Hay un palo asomando de entre sus labios y Harry descubre el caramelo que lleva consigo cuando, de manera casi obscena, el chico lo toma entre sus dedos y lame el dulce del extremo, acariciándolo con la lengua y envolviéndolo entre sus labios, mientras, con una sonrisa inocente, susurra un **"Bye, daddy!"** que acaba por hacerle hervir la sangre.

Solo se lamenta porque toda ella haya decidido arremolinarse sobre un único punto que ahora más que antes, insiste en su asistencia.

Cerrando con pestillo, con la precaución propia de su profesión, decide encargarse del asunto que comienza a hacerle querer desnudarse enteramente, ahora que ha conseguido una intimidad reconfortante.

* * *

Harry sabe que hay un abismo entre ambos tan grande que saltarlo de una sola vez es imposible, pero le parece divertido jugar para ver quién de los dos acaba por caer al vacío primero.


End file.
